Maggie Yen
Maggie Yen (born 1986) is perhaps the second most central character of the Tuckerverse. She is Tucker Holmes' best friend and sidekick, thus is seen in many Tucker's Wand stories. Biography Margret Anna Yen is the youngest daughter to Roger Yen and Ling Yen, born in San Francisco, California. Simply known as Maggie to all, she is second generation American. Her father Roger is a writer for a world famous food magazine while her mother Ling runs the family's restaurants. Roger is a loving man and loves his family like any father. Also like most fathers he is the more laid back one of the parents. He travels a lot and is rarely home but when he is home he enjoys playing around with herbs and coming up with remedies for common sickness'. Ling is the leader of the family, she is the back bone of the family and the strict authority figure. Though she does not show it her daughters are the most important things in her life. Madison is Maggie's older sister whom is only five years her senior. She is currently a lawyer for Foster and McBride. The two have a rocky relationship to say the least, Madison being the golden child as Maggie is looked at as the family's black sheep. However when it all comes down to it the two are still sisters and share a strong internal bond. They would secretly do anything to help the other if help was needed, though they would never admit to that openly. Tucker Holmes is Maggie's childhood best friend, the two are considered nearly the same person in the eyes of many. It Maggie whom Tucker first shares his magic wand with. Throughout Maggie's childhood and even through her young adult years she had always been a follower. In high school she hung out with Tucker and followed him in almost everything he did. The only thing in high school that was all Maggie was her sexuality, which she found out early that she was a lesbian. So throughout high school she was an open lesbian to her mother's displeasure. During her senior year while it was a hard time in her best friend Tucker's life having lost both his parents. She was feeling a bit happy having him move in with her and the two became even closer friends. After Maggie graduated high school she found she still did not have a clear direction on what she wanted to do with her life. So she did what came natural to her, she followed her best friend Tucker. Tucker moved down to LA to attend college at Decker State College. Like she had been throughout their childhood Maggie was right there. With the help of her family she moved into a small apartment not far from her best friend and even worked in the same unique bookstore he worked in. At DSC Maggie majors in business finance. A big changed happened in her life when Tucker got his wand and discovered its powers. The two friends soon moved in together having enough money from their new side business T&M Productions. Maggie often found herself as a test subject to Tucker's wand but did not mind as she almost always tagged along on his little adventures with it. She was reaping nearly the same benefits as her friend thanks to wand. Maggie even became an amateur model finally realizing with the help of Tucker that Madison was not the only hot looking Yen. Life was good. After Tucker and Haley Leone began going out as couple. Maggie found herself alone with the wand on a few occasions where she got to have her own fun with it. On one such occasion she accidentally freed Rebecca Mosley and Tatiana Zudovsky who almost ruined things for everyone but thanks to Tucker the day was saved at the end. Later on Maggie formed her first real relationship with Jamie Mosley, her new boss at Persephone's. The relationship was however doomed from the beginning as Jamie was constantly jealous and Maggie never really took the relationship serious as she was not mature to handle that sort of thing yet. She often fooled around with other girls such as her modeling friend Cindy Vu and Lady Raptor Britney Summers. Eventually Maggie created her own time-stopping device a special clock that rivaled the wand with the help of the Book of Tempus. It was device that would later save Tucker and others during the whole Ashley Tisdale incident. Shortly afterwords Maggie's life began to go down hill. Her and girlfriend Jamie finally broke up. She finds out that her sister was impregnated by Tucker causing her to lose trust in her long time friend. The only good thing that came out of all the messes was that Maggie had finally decided in taking charge of her own life. Stepping out of Tucker's shadow her and her clock moved out and severed contact from Tucker altogether. Maggie now lives with her friend Cindy and faces a uncertain future. Relationships Family *Madison Yen, Older Sister *Ling Yen, Mother *Roger Yen, Father Romances *Jamie Mosley, Ex-girlfriend *Alana Herrera, Ex-girlfriend *Britney Summers, Booty call *Cindy Vu, Love Interest Friends *Tucker Holmes *Nathan Lancer *Bianca Whitman *Haley Leone *Kansas Wilkins Appearances *Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos *Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl *Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans *Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun *Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition *Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie *Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store *Clockwork Wand *Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge *Tucker's Wand XI: Maggie and Haley Play *Lost and Found *Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas *Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip *Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip *Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest *Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley *Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock *Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split *Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker *Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture *The IT Files: Clockwork Revenge Part 1 *Tucker's Wand XI]: Clockwork Revenge Part 3 *Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park *Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare *Tucker's Wand XIV: One Hell of a Day *Maggie's Clock I: School Daze Part 1 Trivia *Maggie Yen character was initially talked about being a male character but that idea was scrapped in favor of what is Maggie Yen today. *Maggie, Madsion Yen and even her mother, Ling Yen all seem to be around the same size this was pointed out by Maggie in Match Maker. *Being a comical character mostly she is only serious in two stories thus far A Day with Haley and One Hell of a Day *FreezAntix has written all of Maggie's solo stories aside from Maggie's Clock which was written by Zero *Maggie is a big fan of Kayley Wu, even visiting her a few times while time is frozen. *Due to problems sleeping Maggie has prescription fast-acting sleeping pills. Category:Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Maggie's Clock Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Decker State College